


Tecelão de Sonhos

by TidensMastare



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Mystery, Puzzles, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidensMastare/pseuds/TidensMastare
Summary: "The concept of destiny has always scared us. Its bad enough that we have to clean up the mess of those that came before our time, but the fact that we were "destined" to do so really grinds my gears. Of course we can do whatever we want, obviously we wanna go against the status quo, but what does that say about us if we turn our backs on those that need our help?"-Impire an Réimse Dorcha
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Multiple Characters, Link/Prince Sidon, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Zelda/Kass
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Horon Village, the second largest human settlement in the Holodrum region. The Aku No Kiri turned this once striving region, into a wasteland of near extinction. Mayor Banks of the Horon Village had been given the task of protecting any and all youths born into the village in hopes of finding the long lost hero. However as time passes, the villagers slowly but surely soon forgot of the legends of yore, and have grown oblivious to the outside threats to the village. Aya Zeruda, adopted daughter to Banks, has been a curious case to many though not many discuss her escapades. She has dreams, vivid dreams of a castle beneath the sea. On the outskirts of Horon lies a beach, and every night Aya sleeps she ventures to that beach and sees a kingdom below the waves, filled with people and mythical creatures. Mayor Banks believes in Aya though he never understood why these dreams kept happening. Of course the sea holds many secrets but what did this castle have to do with his adopted daughter? He entertains her and allows her to do research though he feels little of value would be gained. Along with Aya, a cute blonde young man accompanies her everywhere she goes. Considered to be her guardian by the villagers, this is a man of a few words. More specifically he doesn't say much at all. This man is a great mystery, as he was found washed up on the shores of Horon Beach by the village blacksmith named Gari. The man had no name and no heirlooms to speak of, completely bare and naked, Gari took the young man to his home and took him in as his adopted son. He gives him the name Rinku Densetsu, to which he takes to right away. Rinku has been a great help to Gari, even going so far as to take up some of his smithing duties. On top of this, he also accompanies Aya when she pays a visit to the beach to think about the castle beneath the waves. All is well, but soon Aya and Rinku will be going on a journey that will not only change their lives forever, but also the flow of time itself.

Our journey begins with Aya, awakening from a deep sleep. "Hmm...that castle again." said Aya to herself as she stretches her arms.

"Aya dear, is everything alright?" asked Banks as he slowly opens the bedroom doors to check on his daughter.

Aya smiled "I'm ok father, just had that dream."

"Ahh the castle again?" Banks came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed causing Aya to rise up a little from the weight shift. Mayor Banks is a 6'5 400Ibs human male so it only makes sense he'd cause the bed to shift accordingly. 

Aya nodded "Yea. No big changes to the scene either, just me looking at the castle from a birds eye view. The only thing that seemed different was I was able to see some of the interior slightly. Whoever ran that castle had great taste."

Banks chuckled "Well that's one mystery solved, the castle has class and sophistication."

"I know I've asked this before but do you think there really is a castle beneath the sea?" asked Aya.

Banks smiled and brushed his beard with his index finger "Of course. I can't really guarantee the castle your seeing specifically but I absolutely believe there's stuff in the ocean. There's whole groups of people who dedicate their entire lives just looking for stuff in the ocean, putting it on their boats and either preserving it for historical purposes or just up and selling to the highest bidder."

"I've tried figuring out why specifically this castle, and why me. Not that I'm angry or anything its just strange is all. I can't make heads or tails of it, not even Rinku has a clue." said Aya as she hopped out of bed. Aya is a 5'10 young woman with a figure that could be described as simple hourglass. Skin as white as snow, hair as gold as the desert sand, and very skinny only weighing in as 130Ibs. 

Banks nodded "Doesn't really help our case that you don't really have a history to fall back on. I found you alone in the middle of a darn field with nothing but a blanket and a large white dress. A dress so soft your currently using as sleep wear which is a smart choice by the by."

Aya stepped in front of her mirror and started to brush her hair. While small cut, it was still well kept and straight as can be. "Says Mayor Banks the fashion critic." 

Banks stood up and laughed "Hey now if it was up to me I'd become a tailor, the humans of Horon could use an extreme makeover. Plus if I got my ideas out there I could land me a nice woman. Or a nice man whichever comes my way."

Aya set the brush down and began to choose a necklace to wear "Knowing how you operate you'd probably surprise me with a new mother and a new father."

Banks scratched his head with embarrassment " Yea your right about that. Just so hard to find love in this day an age. Especially with...well everything that's happening outside the village."

Aya frowned and turned to Banks "Speaking of which...has anything improved?"

Banks began to shed a tear "Sadly no. Heh there I go again getting overly emotional, I know I'm suppose to only focus on the village but I can't help but feel for those on the outside. I just wish I could do more."

Aya approached her father and gave him a big hug "Your doing your best, look at how healthy the village is. Obviously we want to do better but we must also recognize our own limitations. Your a good man with a heart of gold, everyone loves you and looks up to you for guidance and leadership."

Banks returned the hug "Thank you Aya, you always know just what to say. So what will your plans be for today?"

Aya slowly broke from her father's grasp and pondered "I'll probably go to the beach and see if I can uncover anything. Ever since Gari made me those goggles I can use to see under the water I've been taking a small boat to the deep end and peeking in to see if I can see anything. The dreams assure me that the castle is here next to Horon Village the difficult part is finding out where exactly it is in the water, how deep, and if its even there to begin with."

Banks nodded "Be sure to take Rinku with you. I know you can take care of yourself but its always good to have an extra pair of hands."

Aya giggled "I know. Rinku is so sweet, the last time we went he actually started fishing while I was scoping out the waters. He just took a random long stick, wrapped some string around the end, threw it in and just went at it. I was shocked but also kind of amused as I finally got to learn something about him."

Banks grew big eyes "Whoa hold up, you learned something about him? Class A scholar right here, that mans the biggest mystery of my generation. Such a sweet boy but also very strange. Gari told me that he's been a big help at his shop. He even let slip that he's got nice ahh...assets if you know what I'm saying."

Aya rolled her eyes "Oh please your twice his age. Yea he's eighteen but compared to you he's practically a baby."

Banks scoffed "Hey now age knows no bounds. Love comes in many shapes and forms, remember the Gunzo's? The wife was forty-five and the husband was twenty-four, they live happily with 3 kids. Besides I wouldn't dream on infringing between you two."

Aya blushed "Our relationship is purely professional."

"Oh please just last week I saw you two having a picnic together, and I seem to recall you were the one that baked that apple cake for him as well." Banks walked to the door, getting ready to leave so Aya can get dressed for the day.

"That was a...business meeting. Besides he's not really into women at least not in that way. To be honest I'm not to sure what our relationship is at the moment. Granted we've been together ever since we were kids, and I know were more than just friends. Its weird...don't really know how to explain it." Aya began to remove her sleep clothes slowly.

Banks smiled warmly "Some relationships are more powerful than a romantic one. Maybe you two just have a special connection that no-one else has. After all you were both found alone and abandoned, then you both get taken to the same village, raised together, and now you two can't stay apart most of the time. I can't really speak on his behalf as he doesn't speak much, but I know this much, he cares about you and your safety. He obviously wants to be your friend and maybe that's enough for him. Maybe he's the type to protect those he feels needs to be protected. There was one time I was on my way to deliver a letter, and sure enough he just popped up out of nowhere and was by my side the whole way until I made it back to the house. Didn't say not one word to me, made a lot of noises and head gestures but for the most part he just kept quiet and made sure I was safe. Which to be honest was kind of unnecessary but at the same extremely welcome and kind of cute in a way, this small skinny man protecting the giant chunky mayor from evil, sounds like something you'd read in a fairy tale. I wouldn't read to much into it sweetheart, just let him be by your side. Like I said, always good to have the extra hands."

With that, Banks closed the door and went to his office to work. Aya got herself dressed and began to make her way to the beach. Her attire consisted of a simple black fur coat with a short skirt attachment. The weather was warm so Aya decided to dress light but tight, not to tight though as she needs the flexibility to look into the waters. Armed with her goggles she makes it to the beach, when she got there she could hear light footsteps coming her way. She wasn't to worried though as she knew exactly who it was.


	2. Beneath The Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We belong to the sea, its in our bones, our blood. I say we set sails and take the fight to them. We fear nobody not even the darkness."
> 
> -Kapïtan Silteme

Horon Beach stretches to infinity. Taking a look from left to right you'd be forgiven if you think the area was a fabrication. The blue ocean waves, the clear white sand, and all of the little creatures that scurry about. Aya frequents this beach in hopes of learning more about her dreams. She believes that if she can find this castle, all of her questions will be answered. At the very least she's definitely on the right track. Last time we left off Aya had just arrived on the beach when she heard little footsteps from behind. She wasn't to worried though as she knew exactly who it was.

"Well hey you, I had a feeling you'd be coming here." said Aya as she turned around to greet the young man.

The blonde man stood before her with a cheerful smile, a smile that could cure even the deadliest of illnesses. Rinku Densetsu, coming in with a cute green tunic, a wooden sword, brown leather boots, and a hand made fishing rod. Most likely the one that Aya said he made by himself. Rinku could be described as a very clean young man, not a speck of dirt on him minus his boots. Clearly Gari raised him to be kept up and tidy, surprising considering the work environment.

Aya giggled and gave Rinku a hug "Wearing that tunic again I see. Ever since Gari made that for you its practically the only thing you wear now. Granted its an adorable outfit but I always saw you as more of someone that'd wear blue or red. Seeing you in all green makes you look like one of those map makers that I read about in a book. Tickles I think their called."

Rinku nodded and broke from Aya's arms softly. He points out to the sea and looks at Aya curiously.

"Yes indeed, were heading out to sea again, only this time were gonna try and make our way to more of the east end as oppose to just straight ahead. As usual my dreams aren't really giving me the full picture of the exact location but from what I could see the castle is resting in the center of a town. If my geologic is on point I would assume that if I'm looking at the castle from the air head on, that would mean that we would have to go to one end of the beach and then look straight down, only then we could maybe see what we need to see. Course I've been wrong before so take this educated guess with a grain of salt." said Aya as she put on her goggles. The goggles themselves were simple glass lensed and the frames were made of fine metal.

Rinku giggled at the goggles and pointed to a small raft. The raft itself was a basic wooden raft sitting next to a simple wooden sailboat, downing a blank white sail. 

"Normally we'd take the boat but since were gonna stay close to shore the raft would make it easier to maneuver up and down the beach. I'm ready to go when you are." said Aya with a smile. 

Rinku took Aya by the hand and sat her on the raft like a gentleman. He set his sword and rod to the side and proceeded to kick off the shore but used his hands to keep close if possible. The raft was meant for two but you can add a couple more. Aya set herself on her knees and began to slightly dunk her head into the water, coming up for air when need be. Once the raft was in a consistent movement Rinku took the opportunity to set his rod at an angle so it can fish while he didn't have to keep holding it. The waters were calm and the sun was shining bright. The air was clean and you can hear the sounds of singing seagulls flying by. One gull even took the time to fly down to Rinku and perch on his head. Rinku smiled and gave him a nice soft rub scratch against its feathers. The seagull licked Rinku's head and flew off, fortunately it didn't leave any parting gifts. A couple hours have passed so Rinku took this opportunity to check on Aya. He reached over and poked her ankle as she was head deep in the water for about a minute or two.

Aya rose her head, dripping water everywhere onto the raft. "Oh hey Rin, you need something?"

Rinku smiled and nodded.

"Hehe don't worry I'm ok. Still no sign of anything yet, just clear water. Although I did see two male hermit crabs having a nice make out session." Aya said.

Rinku laughed out loud and proceeded to lay down and take a nap. Aya would've followed suit but she was to dedicated to the task at hand to stop now for a break. She let Rinku rest and resumed her aquatic search. The day passed on and still no sign of any castle. At this time a loud horn could be heard off in the distance. Rinku woke up and immediately brought the raft back to shore, causing Aya's face to brush across the sea sand and get water and sand into her hair and goggles.

"Pfft bleh!" Aya brought her head up and hopped off the raft trying to regain her vision, taking the goggles off and giving them a dust off. She was then immediately grabbed by Rinku and thrown to the ground with force, causing her to drop the goggles and gasp. "Whoa!! Rinku what on earth are yo-

Before Aya could say anything Rinku covered her mouth with his hands, "Shh" he said to her. He wanted her to listen carefully...

Boom...Boom...

The sounds of cannons off in the distance, no doubt an armed ship was making its way to the shore. Once Aya understood the situation, she obeyed Rinku's orders. At this time Rinku helped Aya to her feet and pointed to the distance in the water. Definitely a ship was approaching the beach. The boat was very tattered and worn, sailing what looked to be a black sail with the symbol of a roasted dead pig. 

"Pirates huh? What do you think Rinku should we go to the village and tell our folks or do you think we can take them on by ourselves?"

Rinku picked up the wooden sword and began to pull at the top, to Aya's surprise the wooden sword was actually a legitimate blade that was kept inside of a very thin wooden sheath. All this time she thought he just carried around a wooden sword as means of a scare tactic when in reality Rinku was ready for combat all along.

"Rin...that's a real sword..." she said with worry in her voice. "Honey my question was actually rhetorical but do you really think we can take on a whole boat of armed pirates? We don't even know what all is on the ship."

Rinku nodded.

"Fair enough. Don't really have anything to fight with so you'll have to do most of the heavy lifting in the combat department. Well honestly I could maybe use your fishing rod to do some tussle work but ahh will save that for emergencies or something. Our dads are definitely gonna kill us for this." Aya stood firm and took a look around the area "To be honest I'm surprised nobody is here. Every time I come here this beach is always devoid of life besides the creatures. Come to think of it throughout all my times living in the village I've never not once seen anyone in Horon even mention this place. Thinking about it I nev-

Before Aya could finish her open thought another loud boom sounded off in the distance. Obviously the ship was setting fire but nothing was coming out of the cannons. Warning fire perhaps? Or maybe the cannons were faulty. Either way the ship finally made it to shore and out came...nobody. Aya and Rinku stood and awaited for anyone to come off the ship but to their surprise not a single soul made their presence known. They stood in place for a couple of minutes and then they decided to make a move. 

"I feel like I'm in a different dimension. Are they waiting for someone to get on the ship or something?" Aya said in questioning tone.

Rinku took Aya by the hand and proceeded to find a way onto the ship. Aya was about to make a suggestion but Rinku took the fishing rod and threw it onto a fishing net that was on the starboard and hooked it. He then held Aya to his side and proceeded to hop onto the side of the ship and hop climb up the side. Aya was speechless at the idea but she didn't even bother to question it as she had to much on her mind to worry about Rinku's acrobatics. Once the two were on board Aya proceeded to slowly walk around the deck while Rinku inspected the cannons. Curiously the cannons were all empty, subsequently the deck was devoid of life. Nobody at the wheel, and nobody at the sails. It was indeed a ghost ship.

Aya walked to Rinku with complete disbelief "So let me see if I have this right. A boat just sounds off like its gonna raid an island, it docks on shore, and there isn't even anyone on board."

Rinku walked to a door which lead to the bottom hull. He inspected the symbol and noticed a that the door was lacking a knob. He pushed it open and inside was a two way hall stepper which had a downstairs in the center and a room straight head. Rinku and Aya walked to the room together, once again the door was lacking a knob so Rinku just pushed it open and inside was a normal looking room. A bed, a dresser drawer, and a chest surrounded by pots. Rinku got excited and immediately went to check the chest while Aya decided to inspect the dresser. Rinku opened the chest up and inside was a slingshot with a nice little pocket holder on the handle which held numerous little sharp pointy rocks. Rinku held it up in excitement to show Aya.

Aya smiled "That's lovely dear. Maybe you can use that to fight off against the ghost pirates that are here." 

The two chuckled and Aya proceeded to inspect the drawers. Nothing of note was inside any of the ones at the bottom. However one drawer at the top held what appeared to be a red bracelet with a symbol of what appeared to be a gem in a gold encrusted holder and three pointy spikes at the top of the gems head. Aya thought it looked gorgeous and decided to put it on her left wrist. 

"Obviously if this belongs to someone I'm gonna give it back to them, but until then I think it looks great on me." said Aya

Rinku nodded in agreement and proceeded to do a backflip and shoot the slingshot at the pots that were surrounding the chest. Reflexes so fast Aya blinked and the pots were completely destroyed.

"Whoa take it easy there hot shot. I don't think you've got the financial resources to cover the damages if they ask who broke those." Aya explained with a snarky smile.

Rinku blushed and shook his head. He tucked the slingshot into a small satchel that was around his tunic's waistline.

Aya pointed to the stairs "I'm gonna continue to check this room out, you go ahead and head down those stairs and see if you can find anything."

Rinku smiled and began to leave the room and proceeded to go down the stairs. Awaiting Rinku was a big room with long ropes hanging from the roof. Each rope containing lanterns which kept the big room well lit. Rinku looked down and didn't see anything of note down below other than some empty cargo boxes. What he did see though was a jail cell at the end of the big room. Rinku without hesitation proceeded to hop onto the ropes and swing his way to the room. Fast as can be Rinku hoped to one rope after another as swift as the wind. Once he reached a rope that would require a long jump he proceeded to swing on the rope carefully and once he had enough speed he lunged forward and was able to reach the cell. The bar door was sealed shut and there didn't seem to be any way to open the door through normal means. 

Aya began to search the dresser further to see if there was anything else of note. Upon inspection she could hear a voice.

_Z..........ld........._

Aya shook alittle but held her ground "Alright ghost if your here make yourself known. Tell me how good I look with this bracelet on."

_Z.......ti........Hy......_

"Hmm sorry mate I can't seem to make out what your saying. Don't worry I'm harmless." Aya said calmly.

_You....failed us...._

Aya immediately frowned "I...I failed you?"

_You promised...you would protect us...you left us..._

"I'm sorry, I don't even know who you are..." Aya sat down at the foot of the bed. "Please, tell me what I did wrong so I can make it right."

_The hero...the goddess...the emperor of darkness...lead us to our demise..._

"The hero, the goddess, and the emperor of darkness?" Aya was lost in thought "I understand. You must think I am one of those three. Sorry to say but I'm just a normal village girl, nothing special about me I'm afraid."

_You are.....you are......_

Aya pondered for a bit and decided to play along "Alright lets say for arguments sake I'm what you think I am. You say I did something wrong, what can I do to make it right?"

_Return.....return......_

Before Aya could ask where to return to, she heard Rinku's voice from downstairs. She hopped out of the bed and proceeded to go down the stairs only to see Rinku on the far side of the room.

"How the heck did you get all the way over there?!" asked Aya in complete disbelief.

Rinku pointed to the ropes.

"Your just full of surprises aren't you. What are you even doing over there?"

Rinku pointed to the bar doors.

"Oh you wanna go in there? I didn't find any keys or anything so I'm not to sure how you can open it."

Rinku thought about it and decided to take his blade and swipe at the bars. Strangely enough the blade cut through the metal bars like butter and the way was open to pass.

Aya's mouth was at gape "D...did you just slice your way through metal bars?"

Rinku nodded and went inside the dark room. What awaited him was a big chest. Excited Rinku sprinted to the box and proceeded to open it up. Inside was a Boomerang, one in the shape of a seagulls wings. It was pearly white and the wing tips were solid black. The holder was light green and it smelled of clean sea water. Eager Rinku took the boomerang and threw it in the big room towards Aya. Aya saw it and was ready to catch it but it immediately did a one eighty and came right back to Rinku. He grabbed it without issue and closed the wings. The portability was incredible, as it was able to fit in his tunic pouch without issue.

Aya laughed "Well your just finding all sorts of stuff aren't you? I guess since there's nobody here I suppose its ok to take this stuff? I mean if someone does indeed come looking for everything we can always just give it back. We thought the ship was abandoned so we decided to be pirates ourselves and plunder! Now I'm not sure how the cannons were sounding off but I guess we can chalk that up to a manufacturer error or something."

The two laughed out loud and Rinku swung back over to the other side of the room to be with Aya. After Rinku showed her the boomerang they decided it was time to leave the ship. They walked up the stairs and proceeded to open the doors to the deck. It was already nightfall and the two decided to make their way back home to their fathers. Hoping off the boat Rinku was intent on walking Aya home so he grabbed her hand softly and proceeded to leave the beach and head back to Mayor Banks house. The village was quiet as usual, everyone in their homes sleeping or getting ready to sleep. Dogs and cats were fast asleep and sheep were snoozing away. Aya and Rinku stood at the door of the Banks household, Aya proceeded to open the door and inside was none other than Banks himself, holding Gari in his arms. 

"Oh hey kids! Good to see you two, yall were gone the whole day haha!!" said Gari with an excited expression.

Gari is about the same height and weight as Banks. Weighing in at about 380Ibs, 6'8 and covered head to toe with silver armor, you'd be understood if you mistook him for a human battle tank. His face had a cute big nose, and a beard that would rival any ancient man. 

Banks blushed slightly "How did the expedition go darling? Find anything?"

Aya and Rinku were completely oblivious as to what was going on. Understandably given the day that they had. The two decided to sit everyone down to tea and cheese, and tell the whole day away. Once Aya got the two love birds up to speed they decided to interject their thoughts.

"The ship thing is what confuses me the most. One would assume the ship was a decoy but you say you didn't see anyone at all. So unless the boat got abandoned and just so happened to wash up on these shores..." Banks was just as confused as anyone else. He didn't really know what to make of the situation.

Gari chimed in "What I wanna know is how on earth those cannons were firing without anyone at the helm? Cannons don't just up and start shooting on their own unless there's someone to manually activate them. If there was an equipment failure more than likely the cannon would've just exploded right then and there instead of just setting off random fire signals.

Aya nodded in agreement "Hearing those weird voices didn't help matters either."

"The hero, the goddess, and the emperor of darkness. There are indeed stories that talk about the Hero of Time which match those descriptions. In fact Rinku's tunic I made him was based off the exact same legend in those books. He was once referred to as the Hero in Green." explained Gari. "Now I'm not gonna sit here and say that you were hallucinating or anything but the idea of ghosts talking to you is just absurd. Perhaps there was indeed a pirate hiding in the room and they were just trying to scare you into leaving the ship."

"I guess. Still seems very weird though, if they wanted to scare us off they would've done better to just chase us away with swords and muskets." said Aya.

Banks took a sip of tea and smiled "This may sound cheesy but I'm just glad your alright. I don't know what I'd do if you got kidnapped or something."

Rinku took out the slingshot and boomerang he found and proceeded to place it next to the bracelet Aya found.

Gari laughed and pat Rinku on the head "Bwahaha who would've thought you'd be the type to crave treasure! Those are some fine items you found there boy!"

Banks nodded "Indeed. Normally I'd say finders keepers but I think it would be best if we kept these in a safe place here until a few days pass. If they don't get claimed then Rinku can keep them. I'd rather the pirates show up at my place then at yours Gari."

"Aww you worried about me Bankaboo?" chuckled Gari

"D...don't be absurd I'm just worried for Rinku's safety is all." said Banks with a hard red blush. "Anyways you two had a long day today. Perhaps it would be best if we all were to stay here for the night and come the morning time we can all go back to that ship and conduct an investigation of our own. Maybe find something you two missed."

Aya nodded "Wohoo sleepover. You excited Rinku?"

Rinku nodded and proceeded to walk by Gari and hold his hand.

"Hehe actually boy I think me and Bank's are gonna sleep together tonight. You go on ahead and stay in Aya's room for the night."

Rinku nodded and proceeded upstairs.

Gari shook his head "Eighteen years old and he still wants to sleep with his old man. I probably should've told him that wanting to lay with a relative at an older age can be a tad strange."

Banks scratched his head "I mean in all fairness your not really his father. Or a relative in general for that matter so perhaps he sees you as something more."

Gari laughed and stood up "Haha maybe. Even still it if that were to be the case I'd have to let him down gently. I prefer my men with more meat on their bones." winks at Banks.

Banks stands up quickly and emits an embarrassed smile "OK enough chatter its time for be Aya go to your room."

Aya scratched her head and proceeded to go upstairs "I don't get adults sometimes." whispering to herself.

Gari gave Banks an evil glare "So...the legends are coming back eh? What are your thoughts?"

Banks shook his head "Regardless of what she's heard it wouldn't really matter. That kingdom is long since forgotten. Even if she were to learn the truth its not like she would act on anything. Can't exactly come back from being flooded."

"I dunno, you'd be surprised at how ancient civilizations tend to have this habit of being rediscovered." said Gari as he proceeded to hold Banks in his arms. "Aya...a descendant of the goddess of light...would you rule out the possibility?"

Banks gave Gari a kiss on his big nose "Not really a question of wanting to rule it out but rather if its true or not. You know how the legend goes, the seals are doomed to face the evil for all eternity. I don't want my child to go through that, even if she isn't my blood."

Gari nodded and returned the kiss on Bank's cheek "Lets not forget Rinku...the hero."

"Do you believe it to be true?" asked Banks.

"Lets face it, the two were both found abandoned in the middle of nowhere with no ties to their past. Even if their not who we think they are we know for a fact that they do not belong here." Gari closed his eyes. "Even though its been eons since I've spoken to her...she probably doesn't even know who I am anymore but...Hylia...if you can hear me...please whatever you have planned for those two...just keep them safe. There both good kids and they deserve to live happy lives."

Banks rolled his eyes "Don't speak to that bitch. Its because of her that Horon Village is in the state it's in right now. I put up a good front to Aya but this village is on its last legs. Numbers are falling and I can't keep hiding the bodies from her forever."

"She's a very smart girl I'm surprised she hasn't caught on to your charade. Your gonna have to tell her soon." Gari said.

Banks nodded in disgust "I know..."


End file.
